


Soliloquy

by 247Elena



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247Elena/pseuds/247Elena
Summary: A simple mission. That's all it was, but then V had to go and celebrate at the closest bar and well things just never go his way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Although I have placed warnings in the tags, I've never written anything close to this subject matter before and I want to be extra careful because I know it can effect people when it just rocks up in a story unexpectantly. If I'm missing something in the tags let me know. 
> 
> There is talk of non-consensual touching/rape implied heavily in this story although no act actually occurs. There is roofies in this that is used and commented on 
> 
> Forgive any formatting errors, my laptop decided to die on me and is currently getting a new battery, leaving me to post this on my phone. 
> 
> Also please let me know if there are any mistakes. I tried to go over it on my phone but it's a horrid process which I dislike immensely.

“V, been hearing a lot of things about you.”

V gritted his teeth and just barely resisted the urge to spit the mouthful of blood that has settled into his mouth in the time it took this git to finish talking. 

“You know, I was expecting a lot of interesting things when I met you, but I am thoroughly under impressed right about now.”

It’s his mouth that got him into trouble, always did in the end and V damn well knew it. Had been that way when he was in a corpo suit and it still does now that he’s a merc on the streets of Night City. But V was dying and he didn’t have time to think things through carefully like he did back when he was a corpo and could work things out.

So, he tilted his head up far enough with this dick’s two chooms holding him down kneeling to glare at the smiling son of a bitch looking down at him and snarled, “Guess someone’s gotten use to too eager to please joytoys, sorry reality tends to be a bit more disappointing when you aren’t paying for it.”

The smirk died a little on the cocky son of a bitch's face, the two bastards holding him painfully tightened their grip on him, and he choked off the groan that rumbled in his throat as they aimed for tender cuts in his arm which they caused. It didn’t matter much, not when he was kneeling in front of a corpo prick who thought himself the gift to all humanity. V once thought that highly of himself too once upon a time but at least he had tact going about it. The alleyway they were in opened to a street of curious onlookers who quickly glanced before scurrying off pretending as they hadn’t seen anything. He doesn’t blame any of them for that though. Alleyways in Night City were dangerous, more often if you went asking for trouble, you’d end up dead or worse, much like Evelyn Parker if you dared it. Those who wanted a name in Night City often had to die for it, reaching too high for a perceived glory promised to them. 

“I can think of better uses for that mouth of yours, ones that don’t require teeth to be there or a voice box for that matter but unfortunately we’re short on time and my boss isn’t patient." There was a hint of agitation in the man's tone, something likened to a spoilt child denied candy from a shop. But a child didn't often have the power to act of threats. 

“How’d I guess that you weren’t top corpo prick, that you were kissing someone else’s ass,” V smirked, he can feel his limbs start to protest the position he’s in, the asshole had hacked into his software and his cyberware wasn’t functioning properly but the gits thought him some muscle without a brain and without a work around for a laughable hack job. Or it would have been laughable if they hadn't caught him off guard. 

He took in a deep breath. Tried to locate the malware in his system while ignoring the aches his body was signaling to him. How’d he know that wasn’t a simple spoilt corpo brat upset that he didn’t spread his legs and ride his dick. He was never that lucky.

“Once we have that traitor,” the suit continued, not realising how V was working past their malware. “Takemura, which will be any minute now. The payout we’ll get from the two of you will set me up for life.”

That sets off alarm bells in V’s head, halting him for a second in his work. V stares at the stone ground, fixating on the grooves of the chiped cemet. The thought of Takemura in danger because of him wasn’t something he could digest. He wasn’t having another person die on his watch. 

“No fucking way, V” a distorted voice says, breaking through his thoughts as familiar boots appear in front of his downcast eyes. “You are not risking your life, my life, for a corpo cunt who would sooner put a bullet between your eyes if he didn’t need you to return to being a lap dog.”

 _Fuck off asshole,_ V thought viciously back. He couldn't handle Johnny on top of everything else going to shit right now. 

It doesn’t stop Johnny’s pacing but it does quite him down a bit for V to concentrate on somehow warning Takemura about an ambush. Some encrypted message would do just fine now that his systems were working out the last kinks of malware just fine. Afterall, it was his fault that Takemura was in this mess since he was the one who wanted to meet up with Takemura to talk. _  
_

It had started out so simple. A fixer had sent him to install some malware into a Valentino gang hideout. Simple. V had done it so many times he could do it in his sleep. And it went off without a hitch, in and out and not one of those idiots the wiser and with his bank account fifteen hundred eurodollars richer for it. Celebrations was necessary of course and the closest bar would do. And then Takemura had to call for top secret meeting and V, well V couldn’t say no much to Johnny’s moaning about how the corpo rat could wait, that it'd be another pointless recon mission to end in disappointment. Then these assholes were all up in V’s face. V had dealt with his fair share of forceful pricks, working at Arasaka Tower meant he learnt how to deal with corpos with a superiority complex, more often with soft smiles and polite declines much to his disgust at having to keep up the facade. Yet corpos after work wanted to blow off steam and without watchful eyes and V’s own suit to protect him from confrontation, it meant no didn’t mean no. 

Much to V’s delight he now didn’t have to deal with the formalities of corporate lifestyle, it meant he could punch the dickweeds in the face without reprimand. Expect his world was blurring. He had only had three... four? And the floor was titling underneath his feet. Maybe he had five drinks, but he hadn’t felt like this when he drank Jackie under the table and he was well into double digits that night. 

And then he was waking up in the alleyway feeling like complete and utter shit. Well, shit was an understatement because he was having the biggest migraine of all time, his eyes felt heavy in their sockets, his mouth dry to all hell and yeah, his cyberware was fried to all hell as well if the error messages were anything to go by.

So, yes, V may feel like shit and may have brought this on himself but there was no way in hell he was bringing Takemura down with him. 

“Funny,” V stared unwavering, concentrating his anger on a singular point and ignoring the pacing of Johnny in front of him. “Because I know there is no way in hell that you two-bit, second rate assholes could take on Takemura.”

The git cocked his eyebrow, “Did I hear that right?” The suit crouched down in front of him, a rough hand on his chin as he jerked V’s head. “Tell me, is that your way back into the fold? We know everything about you V, know your fall from grace with the corporation. How often do you spread your legs for him in the hopes of getting back in with Arasaka? Hm? Baby, I could do so much more for you.”

V worked up a reasonable amount of spit mixed with a good amount of blood to propel towards the man’s face. It landed with a satisfying splat, rolling down the man’s face. It is worth the sting when a fist collides with his face and his head snaps painfully to one side.

And suddenly, the two men holding V firm loosened their grips landing to the ground with thuds. It takes V slower to realise that the prick in front of him did so too with only a slight delay. Rivets of blood started to bleed beneath their fallen bodies in thin streams which soon expanded into a wide pool, all mixing together in a swirl. The relief in V’s shoulder was welcomed, even if he stumbled forward a bit at the sudden loss of support, getting too close to the lead prick now cooling in front of him. 

The shots fired were swift and precise. The three men were down and the relief V felt in his shoulders when the hands gripping him tightly suddenly disappeared was amazing. 

“V,” Takemura started walking out in the open. “I received your message.”

V groaned as he straightened up, his joints protesting the sudden ability to move. “I see that Goro, ‘friad it wouldn’t go through, fuckers messed with my system.”

“Your message was a little... messy but understandable,” Takemura’s eyes cast down to the now dead assailants. “They did not harm you before I arrived?”

“Nah, just roughed me up, think they must have spiked one of my drinks though.” His limbs still felt a little like jelly and he so was going to give that bartender about not watching fucking pricks like that in his own damn bar. Not everyone had an ex-Arasaka bodyguard to call on.

“That man did not touch you?”

It was oddly touching, the question laced with concern hiding a venomous undertone which V knew Goro had. The man was protective of those under his care, having been trained and groomed to serve as a bodyguard would do that V supposed but he often didn’t classify himself as someone under Goro’s care, moreso as something Goro begrudgingly needed. But the question also confirmed to V that Goro had caught on with the conversation between V and the Corpo thugs. 

“Awww look V, you have a knight in shining armour here to defend your honour.” Johnny quipped, leaning against the brick wall casually. V had gotten uncannily good at reading Johnny despite how fucking annoying he was. Behind a façade of bravado and indifference, there was an edge to the way Johnny held himself right now that perhaps suggested that he was more disturbed by the situation.

“Corpo suits like that are all talk and little bite,” V eased. And V would have continued if the glint of a firearm didn’t pique his interest. If suddenly a redline wasn’t squarely on Goro’s back, if he didn’t push the old bodyguard out of the line of fire and suddenly his shoulder exploded with a shearing heat and radiated a familiar pain. 

Opening his eyes was difficult after that, and keeping them wide was a whole other ordeal which Goro didn’t seem to understand as he urged V to keep them open. It took tremendous effort, but once he did, V suddenly was blinded by the midday sun radiating down on him. He rapidly blinked his eyes several times to get used to the lighting and by that stage Goro was already partially blocking the sunlight. V groaned when he realised he had been shot because the day could get more shitty it turned out. 

“V, focus.” Goro commanded with authority lifted with an oddly worried tone. 

“’ss hard- to focus.”

“Listen to the man, V” Johnny’s voice almost sounded just as worried and if V had some sembalance of control of his body and mind right now, he was say it was only because V was the one thing keeping the old rockerboy alive in a very loose sense of the word. 

He felt his mind get foggy after that, with the drugging and the beating and now the getting shot, his day was steadily declining and weighing down on him. As though someone had been digging around inside his head and scrambling everything up. All he wanted to do was have a few beers...

The darkness was a welcomed presence. The blinding light when he opened his eyes once more was not. V felt the rawness in his throat, the way it stung when he groaned as he realised he was lying down in Vik’s, the humming of medical equipment buzzing around him. What was strange was that he didn’t remember getting here. 

The fog which clouded his memories of the past days events was strong, he remembered vividly his cyberware getting fucked around with so that might explain why he felt like someone had scooped out his brain and left him there to pick up the pieces all by himself. All he remembered was three corpo dicks, Takemura and then... nothing.

There was something not making sense there.

With that in mind, V didn’t like the fact that he found himself yet again waking up confused in Vik’s office. It was time to go. He didn’t much like hearing more bad news from the man and whoever brought him here... Takemura? Was clearly not here anymore. V tried to stand up but a sharp pain in his shoulder sent him straight back down in the bed. He cursed under his breath. V tried it once more to no better result. 

“I would advise against further attempts to move so soon,” a voice said just as V was about to make a third attempt when a sense of panic was setting in because _something was wrong. “_ You should not reverse the ripperdoc’s efforts.”

“What, what happened, Goro?” V asked as he tried to move his fingers with little success, his body was slow to respond to any command right now and it was doing little to ease his panic.

“What happened was you thought you would pull the biggest most royal fuck you to me and have me killed saving an Arasaka cunt,” Johnny cut in jarringly.

“You saved my life.” Goro said more gracefully than Johnny was capable of. “It was a stupid decision, without you, our plan will be meaningless and ineffective.”

V watched as the bodyguard stood too rigid, too proper in a ripperdoc shop in the streets of Watson. 

“Not... stupid,” V said and stopped when he realised how weird his face felt, how heavy his tongue felt in his mouth. He licked his lips and tried once more. 

His body still wasn’t listening to him.

“Youuu’re... import- impor...” V tried to speak but the words came out slurred. Frowning, he opened his mouth to find little else but air and drool come out. “Important.”

Goro didn’t say anything else to that or if he did, V wasn’t awake for it. The last thing V remembered was the perplexed look on the old bodyguard’s face at that response as though he didn’t quite understand what V had said and V wouldn’t be surprised if all he said was a garbled mess and Goro was simply confused. Soon darkness found its way back to him and V was comfortably back in it away from the confusing mess of the real world. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for me feel free to ask at my tumblr sassycattimetravel


End file.
